Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle era una Unicornio estudiosa, pero actualmente, es un Alicornio , y la ex-alumna de la Princesa Celestia. Ella es muy práctica y con conexión a la tierra, a menudo sirve como la voz de la razón, a pesar de que tiene una tendencia a enloquecer cuando decepcionar a la princesa. Ella representa el elemento de la magia. En el capítulo Cura Mágica y Misteriosa, la Princesa Celestia cambia a Twilight Sparkle de un unicornio con un Alicornio. Es la voz de la miembro de reparto principal "Tara Strong" en el doblaje original. Mientras que en el doblaje español es la voz de la miembro de reparto principal "Carla Castañeda". Y en el doblaje castellano es la voz de "Yolanda Gispert" PersonalidadCategoría:Artículos oficialesCategoría:Personajes oficiales En La amistad es magia, parte 1, TwinkleShine dice que está más interesada en los libros que en los amigos. Incluso después de que Twilight una buena amistad con el resto de los personajes principales, ella continúa su opcecion de leer y consultar libros. Por ejemplo, ella con confianza une un maratón después de leer varios libros acerca de la ejecución en tiempo de otoño. Ella también está muy bien informada sobre la historia de Equestria, como se ve en episodios como la Luna eclipsada y Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3. Twilight trata de ser racional en situaciones desconocidas. Durante la investigación en El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad, le dice a Pinkie Pie que deje de hacer acusaciones salvajes, y trabajan juntas para encontrar pistas y resolver el misterio. Sin embargo, Twilight puede perder la calma bajo presión. En La Plaga del Siglo, ella histérica-mente sugiere la construcción de una réplica de Ponyville en menos de un minuto antes de la Princesa Celestia se puede ver el daño causado por la infestación de los Parasprites. y en Leccion Zero, ''donde ella pierde la cabeza cuando se tarsa en su reporte de la amistad para la princesa Celestia Twilight tiende a ser escépticos de las afirmaciones no probadas, como la creencia de sus amigas que Zecora es una hechicera malvada en La Apariencia no lo es Todo, y "Pinkie sentido" de Pinkie en Las Predicciones de Pinkie. Twilight muestra su destreza para la organización en Empacando el Invierno. Cuando la limpieza de invierno pase a ser ineficiente y des-coordinada, organiza los equipos y asegura que el invierno está envuelto a tiempo. La Alcaldesa da a Twilight el título oficial de "Organizadora". Twilight también utiliza sus habilidades de organización en la episodios Lección Zero y Llegó la Hora. En el episodio La Hora de Twilight, Twilight toma tiempo cada semana para enseñar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders diversas habilidades. Ella intenta enseñar a Sweetie Belle utilizar los componentes telequinéticos de su magia, a Apple Bloom cómo hacer pociones de crecimiento botánico y a Scootaloo cómo desarmar y volver a armar varios tipos de patine-tas. Twilight es feliz cuando ella piensa que los demás compañeros de clase también quieren aprender cosas nuevas, pero ella se siente decepcionada cuando se entera de que simplemente quieren pasar tiempo con una celebridad local. La capacidad de Twilight como maestra se demuestra en que ella tiene éxito en la enseñanza de las Cutie Mark Crusaders a las habilidades que pretendía enseñarles. Todas ellas demuestran un alto grado de aptitud al final de sus lecciones. Twilight intenta enseñarle a Rainbow Dash la historia de los Wonderbolts, pero sus métodos de estudio demuestran ser inútiles cuando Rainbow Dash actúa como un payaso de la clase en Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3. Historia '''Vida en Canterlot' Twilight nació y a vivido por muchos años en la ciudad de Canterlot. Infancia Ella no siempre acepto la amistad. A excepción de su hermano Shining Armor al que aceptaba como su único amigo, e incluso usaban el nombre de "HMMAPS" (Hermano Mayor Mejor Amigo Por Siempre) (TV: Una boda en Canterlot) Un dia Twilight y Shining fueron a el bosque (o la selva) en busca de "Duendes de madera" para que asi Twilight tenga su Cutie Mark de "Buscadora de Monstruos". Ambos llegan a una gran y oscura cueva y mencionan los monstruos que viven en ellas (como Trols, Arañas gigantes, Come presas y fantasmas de cristal). Durante un momento los dos se ofrecieron a entrar primero, Twilight porque era su turno de ser la exploradora y Shining porque era el mayor. Pero al final los dos huyeron espantados diciendo que los duendes no viven en cuevas (Cómic: Friends Forever #4) Tambien tenia una niñera bella, amable cariñosa y la domina "la mejor niñera por siempre" llamada Cadance, con la que se llevaba muy bien, e incluso crearon un saludo especial que decía "¡Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar!". Sin embargo Twilight nunca supo que el nombre completo de Cadance era Mi Amore Cadenza. (TV: Una Boda en Canterlot). Cadance acepto ser niñera de Twilight en parte para saber mas sobre su hermano, aceptando ayudarla, Twilight juro no decirle nada a su hermano por el "Juramento del patio del jardín de infancia" (Cómic: Relincho la que quieras). Cutie Mark Ella siempre quiso ir a la Celebración del Sol de Verano. Estando allí, ella observa a la Princesa Celestia levantar el sol, que es lo que le inspiró a ella a aprender todo lo posible sobre magia. Al principio tiene dificultades para voltear una página de un libro, pero ella rápidamente cumple con su cometido. En un lapso de tiempo, ella lee dos grandes montones de libros, y sus padres la enrolan en la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados. Sin embargo, ella primero tiene que aprobar un examen de admisión antes de ingresar. Bajo la supervision de cuatro ponis examinadores, ella tiene que usar su magia para hacer eclosionar un huevo de dragón. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, el huevo no eclosiona y Twilight se disculpa con los examinadores por hacerles perder el tiempo. Justo entonces, la Rainplosión Sónica de Rainbow Dash hace que se asuste y causa que su cuerno dispare un rayo de luz, haciendo eclosionar al dragón Spike. Con sus ojos brillando y un aura púrpura alrededor de ella, Twilight dispara una ráfaga de hechizos: hace flotar a los examinadores, convierte a sus padres en plantas de maceta, y transforma a Spike en un dragón gigante con su cabeza rompiendo la azotea. La Princesa Celestia se da cuenta de eso y rápidamente llega para controlar a Twilight y hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Twilight se disculpa, pero la Princesa Celestia no se molesta; en vez de eso, ella reconoció el potencial de Twilight y recomienda que ella domine sus habilidades a través del estudio concentrado. Ella se ofreció a tomar a Twilight Sparkle como su estudiante personal en la escuela. Twilight felizmente aceptó la oferta, y en ese momento, su Cutie Mark apareció y todo cambio (TV: Crónicas de la Amistad) Viaje a Ponyville Un día Twilight estaba leyendo un libro sobre Nightmare Moon, diciendo que regresara para dar la noche eterna, asi que fue rápidamente hacia donde reside, pero tres ponis unicornios la detienen para invitarla a la fiesta de Moon danser. Ella rechaza educada-mente con la excusa de tener que ponerse al día estudiando y se va, a la vez que una de los ponis dice que Twilight prefiere a los libros que a las amigas. Después de una carrera a través de Canterlot hasta una torre de marfil que era su antiguo hogar, abre la puerta golpeando a Spike arruinando el regalo envuelto de un oso de peluche que llevaba siendo traspasado por su cola, ella lo llama y le da instrucciones para encontrar el libro "Predicciones y Profecías". Spike explica que era un regalo para Moondanser, y Twilight responde que no tienen tiempo para eso, pero Spike dice "Pero es el descanso" Twilight usa su magia de unicornio para buscar el libro, y con enfado se lo pide Spike, quien ya lo ha encontrado. Bota todos los libros que estaba buscando y deja a Spike recogiéndolos. Twilight dice que algún día las estrellas se alinearán yNightmare Moon será liberada de su encarcelamiento en el día más largo del milésimo año y provocará la noche eterna. Twilight le encarga a Spike que lleve una carta a la Princesa Celestia, advirtiéndole de la vuelta de Nightmare Moon. Cuando Twilight pide a Spike enviar la carta, este menciona que la princesa está ocupada preparándose para la celebración del Sol de Verano. Twilight responde que pasado mañana es la milésima parte de la celebración del sol del verano y la princesa debe ser informada de inmediato. Spike envía la carta, que desaparece en humo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después de una breve conversación con Twilight, Spike eructa la carta y un pergamino se materializa a partir de ella, lo que él lee a Twilight. La carta está dirigida a "Mi muy querida y fiel estudiante Twilight", y afirma que confía en Twilight Sparkle por completo, pero luego le dice "pero debes dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos" diciéndole que no todo es estudiar Después ella y Spike son llevados en un carruaje volador tirado por dos pegasos de la realeza con armadura de guardia, en dirección a Ponyville. Spike sigue leyendo la carta, en la que dice Celestia a Twilight que la vida de un poni no es solo estudiar y le da la tarea de supervisar los preparativos para el festival del Sol de Verano, creado este año en la ciudad de Ponyville. La carta termina con otra tarea para la que ella completara "Has amistades". A Twilight no le gusta la idea, y Spike trata de animarla diciéndole que se va a quedar en la biblioteca. Twilight dice que va a revisar los preparativos lo más rápido que puede y luego llega a la biblioteca a seguir leyendo sobre Nightmare Moon.Spike le dice a Twilight que tiene que tratar de hacer amistad con otros ponis, creyendo que algunos de los residentes pueden tener algo interesante de qué hablar. Una poni de rosa se acerca a los dos, y cuando Twilight dice "Hola", ella grita, salta por el aire y sale corriendo. Luego Twilight dice: "Bueno, eso fue interesante". Los dos llegan a Sweet Apple Acres, donde se encuentran con Applejack dando patadas a un árbol para recoger manzanas. Ella sacude vigorosamente la pata de Twilight y, cuando escucha que Twilight está allí para supervisar los preparativos, le ofrece a probar algunos de los alimentos.Applejack grita y convoca a su numerosa familia, que incluye a su hermano mayor Big Macintosh, a su hermana menor Apple Bloom, y la Abuela Smith. Twilight rechaza invitación de Apple Bloom para el almuerzo, pero la entristece decepcionar a La Familia Apple y luego dice "Bueno" entre dientes. Después Spike menciona a una poni pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash que se supone que debe despejar el cielo, pero después de un rápido vistazo Twilight dice en broma que ella no está haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Dash accidentalmente se estrella contra Twilight enviando a ambos a un charco de barro. Se ríe y se disculpa, y lleva una nube de lluvia sobre Twilight. La lluvia empapa a Twilight y Dash intenta secarla con un pequeño tornado que despeina la melena de Twilight. Dash y Spike caen en el suelo riéndose. Twilight llega a la conclusión de que la poni pegaso es Rainbow Dash y se presenta, diciendo que ella está ahí para comprobar el tiempo. Dash se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, e informa a Twilight que lo va a hacer una vez que termine la práctica para entrar a Los Wonderbolts, un equipo de acrobacia aérea. Twilight se burla de la idea, lo que provocó a Dash haga valer sus capacidades aéreas y asombrar a Twilight con su velocidad y agilidad. Dash sonríe e invita a Twilight para pasar el rato un poco más en algún momento, y luego se va volando. Luego los dos van a una tienda de vestidos donde hay otra poni. Twilight saluda a Rarity, que acababa de decorar algunos lugares y se vuelve hacia ella. Rarity al ver la melena despeinada de Twilight, la arrastra fuera a darle un cambio de imagen. Una vez que Rarity elige un vestido, le pregunta a Twilight de donde es. Twilight empieza a decir que ella es de Canterlot, y Rarity dice que ella adora Canterlot y dice "Vamos a ser las mejores amigas tú y yo". Cuando Rarity se aleja para buscar un Rubi en vez de la Esmeralda que llevaba diferente para el vestido, Twilight sale corriendo y diciendo "Vámonos antes de que quiera pintarme de otro color". Twilight y Spike siguen en el camino para inspeccionar la música, el último de la lista. Un coro de pájaros se (TV: La Magia de la Amistad)]] escucha desde una distancia corta, y Spike y Twilight investigan desde los arbustos. Una pegaso amarilla con una melena de color rosa controla el coro de aves, en silencio y educada-mente diciendo a una de las aves que está ligeramente desafinado del resto. Twilight se presenta con un fuerte "hola", que hace que los pájaros salgan volando. Ella se disculpa por asustar a los pájaros y se complementa con la poni de la música, sin embargo, la poni amarilla tímidamente mira al suelo y no dice nada. Twilight trata de romper el incómodo silencio, pero la poni habla demasiado bajo y entre dientes. Después de otra pausa incómoda, Twilight llega a la conclusión que todo está en orden y da vuelta para irse. La poni ve a Spike, vuela en el aire y exclama: "¡Un bebé dragón!" Ella golpea a Twilight y le dice a Spike que nunca ha visto un bebé dragón antes. Ella dice "Que ternura" a Spike, pero Twilight por arte de magia lo lleva sobre su espalda y comienza a caminar fuera, con la poni atrás de ellos y conversa con Spike. Ella se presenta como Fluttershy , y mantiene cuestiona-miento de Spike a lo largo del camino de la biblioteca, para consternación de Twilight. En el momento en que llegan a la biblioteca, Spike terminado de hablar de la historia de su vida hasta su llegada a Ponyville. Twilight trata de que Fluttershy se valla, diciendo que su pobre bebé dragón necesita dormir. Ella groseramente bloquea su camino dentro y deseándole buenas noches. Después de eso, ella y Spike llegan a la biblioteca, pero esta estaba completamente oscura, y al encender las luces aparecen muchos ponis gritando "¡SORPRESA!" mientras sale una serpentina delante de la cara de Twilight. La poni de color rosa de antes se presenta como Pinkie Pie y dice que hizo la fiesta en honor a Twilight Sparkle. Siendo muy habladora apenas deja a Twilight decir una palabra, Pinkie dice que cuando vio a Twilight hizo "¡AH!" porque se sorprendió de verla pues no la había visto nunca en Ponyville y si no la conoce significaba que es nueva y entonces andaba sola y al verla sola significaba que no tenía amigos y eso la pone triste entonces pensó en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y ahora tiene muchos amigos. Twilight bebe ponche y luego de que Pinkie dice su última frase, Twilight se vuelve hacia ella sudando, con lágrimas en los ojos y luego salta con su melena hecha fuego. Luego Spike agarra una botella de salsa picante y Pinkie le empuja la mano echando salsa en un pastelillo y luego se lo come. Twilight se acuesta en su cama, molesta, mirando el reloj. Spike entra en la habitación y la invita a un juego que organizó Pinkie Pie. Él explica que es la Víspera de la celebración del Sol de Verano, nadie debe de dormir. Luego sale de la habitación diciendo "Deberías alegrarte, es una fiesta". Twilight luego dice que pudo investigar sobre Nightmare Moon cuando llegó a Ponyville. Luego se levanta y ve hacia la luna que se refleja en sus ojos y dice que espera que Nightmare Moon solo sea un viejo cuento. Luego Spike la interrumpe y dice que es hora de ver salir al sol. Pinkie Pie se reúne con Twilight y Spike y les dice lo emocionada que ella está. Fluttershy empieza a dirigir al coro de aves y la Alcaldesa da un pequeño discurso y luego anuncia el comienzo de la celebración del Sol de Verano, cuando ya casi terminaba el discurso, Twilight nerviosamente ve hacia la luna, y ve que las estrellas se alinean y desaparece la poni en la luna. La Alcaldesa presenta a la Princesa Celestia, que misteriosamente no aparece. Rarity dice que la princesa no está ahí, y el jadeo de Pinkie se escucha.escucha. Pinkie Pie grita al ver una misteriosa nube de humo morado azulado brillante aparece y se escuchan los gritos de la multitud de ponis. Twilight reconoce a la poni que aparece de entre el humo misterioso, la poni es Nightmare Moon, lo que hace que Spike se desmaye. Nightmare Moon se dirige a una multitud de ponis asustados. Nightmare Moon pregunta si no vieron las señales o si no recuerdan quien es, Pinkie Pie responde preguntando como si fuera un juego de adivinanzas diciendo varios nombres diferentes hasta que Applejack le mete una manzana en la boca. Applejack está deteniendo a Rainbow Dash quien trataba de atacar a Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon continúa frente a Fluttershy y a Rarity y pronto Twilight responde diciendo "Tú eres la yegua en la luna, Nightmare Moon" (TV: La Magia de la Amistad). En busca de los elementos Después de eso La Alcaldesa ordena a los guardias reales que ataquen a Nightmare Moon, que sospecha que secuestró a la Princesa Celestia. Ella los ataca con un rayo, luego se transforma en niebla violeta azulada y luego sale muy rápido del ayuntamiento. Rainbow Dash se libera de Applejack y persigue la niebla pero es muy rápida para ella y la pierde. Asi que Twilight sale del ayuntamiento. En la biblioteca, Twilight pone a Spike en la cama, luego empieza a buscar en las estanterías un libro que le dé información de los elementos de la armonía. Rainbow Dash le vuela en la cara preguntándole como sabe de Nightmare Moon, que son los elementos de la armonía y como sabe tanto. Ella les explica sobre algo llamado los elementos de la armonía. Admite que no sabe que son, donde se encuentran o lo que hacen. En eso Pinkie encuentra el libro, Twilight le pregunta cómo lo encontró y Pinkie responde "Estaba en la e". Twilight saca el libro, nombrando cinco elementos: bondad, risa, generosidad, honestidad y lealtad. Twilight sigue leyendo, descubre que el sexto elemento es todo un misterio y que los elementos se encuentran en el castillo de las hermanas reales que se encuentra en el Bosque Everfree. Sin que las ponis se dieran cuenta, la niebla púrpura las está espiando por una ventana, escuchando lo que dice Twilight. Twilight les pide a sus amigas que la dejen hacer la misión sola, pero Applejack dijo que no permitirá que ninguna "amiga nuestra" entre sola. Caminando por el bosque, Applejack dice que el bosque no funciona como Equestria. Mientras habla, la niebla púrpura se filtra debajo del suelo donde caminan las ponis. Rainbow Dash trata de asustar a sus amigas diciéndoles que ningún pony que ha entrado al bosque, ninguno ha vuelto, apenas termina la frase, la niebla sale muy rápido y derrumba el acantilado. Rainbow y Fluttershy vuelan por instinto y Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack y Twilight se deslizan. Applejack se las arregla para agarrarse de una raíz suelta, pero Twilight continua deslizándose hasta llegar al borde. Applejack se suelta para ayudarla, la agarra con sus cascos, luego de mirar hacia arriba, le dice a Twilight "Suéltate", Twilight responde "¡¿Estás LOCA?!". Luego de una pequeña discusión, Applejack le promete que todo va a estar bien, Twilight la mira y luego se suelta, mientras cae, Rainbow y Fluttershy la agarran, pero Fluttershy casi la suelta pero la sostiene bien. Twilight ve como Applejack baja el acantilado roca por roca. Luego aparece un Manticora delante del grupo. Después de que Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow tratan de atacar a la mantícora y que Fluttershy decía "Espera" en voz baja, las cinco ponis se preparan para atacar a la mantícora, Fluttershy finalmente levanta la voz y dice "ALTOOO". Suavemente se acerca a la mantícora que después de una amenaza de la mantícora, le muestra la espina, ella se la saca y gana su afecto y las ponis pasan sin problemas. Twilight le pregunta a Fluttershy como sabía de la espina ella dice que no sabía, solo hay que tener un poco de bondad. Despues La luna y la oscuridad rodean a las ponis lo cual hace que no puedan ver nada, hasta que ven a los árboles con caras tenebrosas y ellas empiezan a gritar, todas excepto Pinkie Pie lo cual hace que sus amigas se sorprendan. Pinkie le hace muecas a los árboles y comienza a reír. Las ponis siguen su camino hasta que llegan a un turbulento río. La turbulencia es formada por una serpiente marina llamada Steven Magnet de color morado, que está muy molesto porque la niebla púrpura le cortó su bigote a la mitad. Applejack y Rainbow Dash se molestan y piensan que esa no es razón para ponerse así, pero Rarity arranca una de sus escamas y la utiliza como una espada para cortar su cola, ella usa un hechizo para convertir la cola en la mitad del bigote de la serpiente. Steven se calma y deja pasar a las ponis sobre él para que no se mojen los cascos. Luego Twilight ve a la distancia las ruinas del castillo entre la espesa niebla. Ella corre hacia el castillo pero no ve que el puente está roto y casi se cae, Rainbow Dash le agarra la cola y le dice "¿Por qué tanto precipicios hoy?". El puente esta desatado de un lado así que Rainbow vuela, lo agarra y lo lleva al otro lado para atarlo. Las ponis entran al castillo, cuando entran ven 5 piedras encaramadas en un pedestal, lo que supone Twilight Sparkle son los elementos de la armonía. Rainbow y Fluttershy vuelan y recogen los elementos de la armonía y los ponen con cuidado a los pies de Twilight. Según lo que dice Pinkie solo hay 5 elementos. Twilight explica que si los 5 están presentes, una chispa causará que el sexto aparezca. Las ponis dejan a Twilight sola para que se pueda concentrar. La niebla aparece y forma un torbellino y transporta a Twilight y a los elementos. Sus amigas llegan tarde para ayudar a Twilight hasta que ven una luz en otra habitación. Twilight y Nightmare Moon aparecen en otra habitación con los elementos alrededor de Nightmare Moon. Twilight arrastra su pata en el suelo y luego empieza a correr haciendo un hechizo, Nightmare Moon también corre pero antes de que choquen Twilight se tele-transporta con los elementos. Ella trata de usar su magia para formar una chispa, pero Nightmare Moon se convierte en niebla muy rápida y llega donde está Twilight. El hechizo que usa Twilight la tira y los elementos empiezan a flotar asustando a Nightmare Moon pero luego se detienen lo cual le da la oportunidad de romperlos. Twilight escucha a sus amigas y le aparecen chispas en los ojos. Ella le da un pequeño discurso de confianza a Nightmare Moon, declarando que los espíritus de los elementos "¡Están aquí!", en cuanto lo dice sus amigas están a sus espaldas. Los fragmentos de los elementos empiezan a flotar y brillar alrededor de cada poni. Twilight explica cada una de las acciones de sus amigas. Nightmare Moon dice que no hubo chispa y que el sexto elemento no apareció pero Twilight dice que si hubo chispa, una diferente que se encendió en su corazón al entender que todas ellas son sus amigas, ella se emociona tanto que empieza a llorar lágrimas de alegría y entonces se revela el sexto elemento. Cuando Twilight termina de hablar, los fragmentos se convierten en collares con una joya en el centro y las seis ponis empiezan a brillar y flotar en el aire y tiran un arcoíris que envuelve a Nightmare Moon. Twilight abre los ojos y se llena la escena de luz blanca. Al salir el sol, la Princesa Celestia aparece y explica que Twilight tenía la magia suficiente para derrotar a Nightmare Moon, pero dijo que no lo hubiera logrado sin la magia de la amistad. Luego aparece una pequeña Alicornio quien fue una vez Nightmare Moon y las piezas de su armadura a su alrededor. Reconociendo a esta poni extraña, Celestia se le acerca y le dice Princesa Luna, y ofrece a su hermana amistad, que estaban destinadas a tener todo el tiempo. Las ponis reaccionan sorprendidas de que le haya dicho "pequeña hermana", a pesar de que los libros de Twilight decían algo de dos hermana reales. Luna emocionalmente acepta la oferta de su hermana, diciéndole que la extrañó mucho. Feliz de ver otra vez a su hermana, la abraza con lágrima en los ojos y se disculpa. De vuelta en Ponyville la idea de Pinkie es hacer una fiesta para celebrar la reunión de las dos hermanas, pero Twilight se pone la cabeza baja. Cuando la Princesa Celestia que le sucede, ella responde que es muy hermoso descubrir lo que es tener amigos y la pone triste tener que dejarlos por lo que Celestia dice que le tiene una nueva misión: estudiar la magia de la amistad y reportarle lo que descubre en Ponyville. Twilight se pone muy feliz de quedarse con sus amigas. Ella se compromete a estudiar más que nunca (TV: La Magia de la Amistad 2). Vida en Ponyville Las lecciones de amistad Un día Twilight y Spike ayudaban a Applejack con la cosecha de manzanas y Twilight se moría de hambre, pero antes de que pudiera comer algo llega un mensaje de la Princesa Celestia diciendo que fue invitada a la "Gran Gala del Galope", pero solo le enviaron dos boletos. Applejack decía que podía usar la gala para ganar dinero para mejorar la granja, pero en eso llega Rainbow Dash diciendo que podría usar la gala para conocer a Los Wonderbolts pero Twilight no podía decidir entre las dos. Después se encuentra con Pinke Pie diciendo que le encantaría ir a la gala por toda la diversión que ofrece. Rarity también quería ir a la gala para conocer al Príncipe Blueblood. Finalmente Fluttershy también admite que quiere ir a la gala por el jardín y los animales. Twilight simplemente quería comer, pero no pudo ya que Rainbow creo una tormenta, Rarity le ofreció vestidos, Flutteshy le hizo una limpieza y Pinkie le dio una celebración. Y después de escapar de una persecución y de una dura decisión, recibió otro mensaje de la princesa Celestia diciendo que le da mas boletos para la gala (incluyendo uno para Spike) (TV: El Boleto Extra). Twilight hace un discurso para Applejack, sin embargo es interrumpida por Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy y la alcaldesa, decidiendo ya no decirlo. Al ver que Applejack no andaba bien decide visitarla, y nota que se esta ocupando de toda la cosecha ella sola, así que pregunta por toda su familia, y le dice que solo estaban de visita por la "reunión de la famila Apple". Después Twilight estaba leyendo un libro cuando Rainbow cayó en su casa, diciéndole que Applejack necesita su ayuda. Twilight vuelve con Applejack, pero esta estaba aturdida y no escuchaba bien, por lo cual tenia que gritarle, pero aun así no quería su ayuda. Luego se entero de lo que sucedió con los muffins, y al instante se dio cuenta de que fue Applejack quien los arruino. Volvió con ella, pero un así no quería su ayuda. Twilight ve a tres ponis en el suelo, y se da cuenta de que hay muchos conejos por el pueblo, y se da cuenta de que fue Applejack quien causo eso, poniendo al limite su paciencia. Vuelve con Applejack esta vez no ofreciéndole, si no exigiéndole su ayuda, y al ver que todavía faltaban muchas manzanas por cosechar, esta finalmente acepto (TV: Temporada de Cosecha) Cuando Twilight hacia alguna especie de escritura, esta nota que su tinta desaparece, por una broma hecha por Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash. Luego Pinkie la visita para hablarle sobre Gilda, y ella le dice que simplemente esta celosa de ella por pasar tiempo con Rainbow, primero se molesta por estar a su lado, pero luego cree que tenga razón. Luego Twilight esta presente en la fiesta de bienvenida para Gilda preguntándole a Fluttershy sobre ella, pero Fluttershy le apena responder. Luego de ver la reacción de Gilda, Twilight se disculpa con Pinkie por haber pensado mal de ella. Luego le envía una carta a la Princesa Celestia y también le juega una broma con tinta que desaparece (TV: Una Amistad Malhumorada). Twilight estaba practicando 25 trucos diferentes, y el 25 era el de aparición (en este caso un bigote para Spike el, cual luego desapareció). Luego le explica a Spike que la magia viene en diferentes tipos de talentos, y el suyo era la magia. En ese momento Snips y Snails aparecen diciendo que hay una nueva unicornio en el pueblo, insinuando que pose la mejor magia de Equestria, poniendo a Twilight nerviosa. Así que ella y Spike fueron a la plaza para ver su show, y esta poni se hacia llamar "La Gran y poderosa Trixie". A pesar de que Twilight podía haberla superado, decidió no hacerlo por temor a que la consideren una presumida. Cuando Trixie desafió a Twilight a probar sus habilidades, esta entra en pánico y sale corriendo. Cuando la osa menor sale a atacar Ponyville, Twilight utiliza su magia para utilizar una torre de agua como biberón y arrullar a la osa, humillando a Trixie y castigando a Snips y Snails con el truco 25 (TV: Detectives Presumidos). Otro día Twilight y sus amigas fueron a una gran montaña a despertar a un dragón que dormía en el. Pero Fluttershy tenia miedo de él, así que ella entro primero, pero no logro convencerlo, pero este no le hace caso y le escupe humo negro. Luego de pasar sus otras amigas (y que Rainbow Dash lo haya pateado) Fluttershy vence su miedo y echa al dragón (TV: El Dragón Durmiente) Apariciones TV Temporada 1 * La Magia de la Amistad / 2 * El Boleto Extra * Temporada de Cosecha * Una Amistad Malhumorada * Detectives Presumidos * [http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/El_Drag%C3%B3n_Durmiente El Dragón Durmiente] * Una Noche Difícil * La Apariencia no lo es Todo * La Plaga del Siglo * Empacando el Invierno * Llamada de la Chica * Amigas Otoñales * Vestida Para el Éxito * Las Predicciones de Pinkie * La Rain-plosión Sónica * [http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/La_Mirada La Mirada] * Una Loca Función * Como Perros y Ponis * Verde de la Envidia * En el Oeste * La Aventura del Ave * Crónicas de la Amistad * El Búho de la Discordia * Fiesta Para Una * La Mejor Noche en la Historia Temporada 2 * El Regreso de la Armonía / 2 * Lección Cero * Luna Eclipsada * La Viruela Cutie * ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota! * La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora * La Crema y Nata * Ataque de Codicia * La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos * Los Bebés Cake * El Último Rodeo * La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 * Ardua Lectura * El Día de los Corazones y los Cascos * Una Amiga en Acción * Llegó la Hora * Misión Dragón * Fluttershy al Máximo * El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville * El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad * Una Boda en Canterlot / 2 Temporada 3 * El Imperio de Cristal / 2 * Demasiadas Pinkie Pies * [http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/La_Mala_Semilla La Mala Semilla] * Duelo de Magia * Academia Wonderbolt * Spike a sus Órdenes * Paciencia y Amistad * Sólo para Mascotas * La Sede de los Juegos * Cura Mágica y Misteriosa Temporada 4 * La Princesa Twilight Sparkle/ 2 * El Castillo Embrujado * Daring Do * Las Power Ponis * ¡Murciélagos! * Rarity Toma Ponyhattan! * Pinky Apple Pie * La Caída de Rainbow * Tres son Multitud * El Orgullo de Pinkie * Costumbres Simples * Pony Vanilli * La Hora de Twilight * No es Fácil Ser breezie * [http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Maud_Pie La Visita de Maud] * ¿Por Quién Brillan los Reflectores? * Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3 * ¡Intercambio! * Manifestación de Inspiración * Los Juegos de Equestria * El Reino de Twilight / 2 Temporada 5 * '' El Mapa Cutie'' / 2 * Castillo Dulce Castillo * El Dilema de Tanque * Make New Friends but Keep Discord * El Tesoro Perdido de Griffinstone * Un Bocado de Vida * Princess Spike * Party Pooped * Amending Fences * Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? * Canterlot Boutique * Made in Manehattan * Crusaders of the Lost Mark * The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows * Hearthbreakers * Scare Master Películas * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad Cortos * A bailar * ¡Un Día Perfecto Para la Diversión! * La Amistad Va A Durarnos Por Siempre Cómics Friendship is Magic * El regreso de la Reina Chrysalis * Nightmare Rarity * Zen y el arte de reparar el Gazebo * Relincho la que quieras * My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy * Sixth story arc * Reflejos * Friendship is Magic 23 * El Bueno, el Malo, y las Ponis * La raíz del problema * Friendship is Magic 29 * Días de Ponyville * La noche de las manzanas * El Asedio del Imperio de Cristal Micro-Series * Micro-Series 1 * Micro-Series 3 * [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Micro-Series_Issue_4 Micro-Series 4] * Micro-Series 5 * Micro-Series 7 * Micro-Series 9 Friends Forever * Friends Forever 1 * Friends Forever 2 * Friends Forever 3 * Friends Forever 4 * Friends Forever 6 * Friends Forever 7 * Friends Forever 9 * Friends Forever 10 * Friends Forever 12 * Friends Forever 14 * Friends Forever 15 * Friends Forever 16 * Friends Forever 17 * Friends Forever 20 * Friends Forever 22 Anual * Equestria Girls Holiday Special FIENDship is Magic * FIENDship is Magic 1 * FIENDship is Magic 5 Libros Series * Twilight Sparkle y el Hechizo de Corazón de Cristal * Pinkie Pie y la Fiesta Ponypalooza de Rockas! * Rainbow Dash y la Daring Do Doble Atrevimiento * Rarity y el curioso caso de Charity * Applejack y bondadoso gran cambio * Fluttershy y la feria de animalitos * Princesa Celestia y el verano de Royal Waves * Discord y los jugadores de dramarama de Ponyville Novelizasiones * Equestria Girls: A través del espejo * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: El Evento Mane * Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad Filmografía fandom Véase también * Twilight Sparkle en La magia de la mistad Wiki. * Twilight Sparkle en Art-Fan Wiki. * Twilight Sparkle en Equestria Girls Wiki.